Episode 222
Transform! is the 222nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 47th episode of the 2014 series. One day, Lucy wants to learn Transformation Magic, so she approaches Mirajane, joined by Natsu and Happy as well. They go outside to train, followed by Macao and Wakaba, who want to use the Magic for their own good. Meanwhile, Erza acquires a new outfit, becoming "Fairy Woman", a hero that protects Magnolia Town against the villains, Macao and Wakaba's evil forms caused by the Transformation Magic. Summary Lucy goes to Fairy Tail to learn Transformation Magic. She asks Mirajane to teach her, which is overheard by Macao and Wakaba. After Natsu and Happy express their desire to learn it as well, Mirajane suggests that they go to a secluded place where they can practice. Erza, on the other hand, overhears Wendy, Carla and Evergreen talking about a shop where they will be going. Gajeel and Panther Lily also notice the conversation and decide that they will follow them for new clothes. Later, Erza and the others are in the shop where they are testing out new clothes. Gajeel and Panther Lily wear hero-like costumes and get out of the shop to look for evil. Seeing this, Erza asks the shop worker if they have some more. The shop worker tells that who ever wears that suit becomes a hero. Erza tries the suit on and nicknames herself "Fairy Woman", storming out of the shop to look for evil like Gajeel and Panther Lily afterwards. Elsewhere, Mirajane explains the various theories of transforming. Natsu and Happy, including Macao and Wakaba who are hiding at a nearby bush, get bored and then complain. Mirajane decides that she will show them the beginner, intermediate, and advanced levels. She transforms into Erza without change of clothes, afterwards changes into Erza with her armor on and with her voice alike for the intermediate level, and finally, takes the form of various animals to showcase the advanced level. She tells her students to focus all their thoughts and Magic on the person they're trying to transform into, however, all of them fail their first attempt. The second attempt is successful for Happy and Natsu, transforming into Lucy, but not for Lucy, Wakaba and Macao. Macao and Wakaba are devastated that they cannot transform, so they leave, however, they decide to try it one more time, just to fail again. However, that is when they are suddenly surrounded by Magic, seemingly transforming. Meanwhile, Erza goes around in the town of Magnolia to look for any trouble. She spots a kid with her balloon stuck in a tree, bringing it down along with the tree, much to everyone's shock. After several more good deeds, Erza wonders if this is what a hero like like, until she hears someone screaming. It turns out that the ones who are causing the trouble are Macao in "Mr. Purple" form and Wakaba in "The Cigar" form. Natsu and Happy try to use their Transformation Magic to battle but fail, changed into a sheet of paper and a flower by mistake. Erza appears in an attempt to save the day, however, she is eventually captured by Wakaba's smoke. Gajeel and Panther Lily or Fairy Man and Fairy Boy show up, but after introducing themselves, Erza kicks them out of the way. She then uses Fleuve d'étoiles to blow away Wakaba's smoke and takes Macao down, which turns them back into normal again. Macao and Wakaba promise themselves that they will never try to do Transformation Magic again, while Erza unexpectedly turns "realistic". After one week, she is still stuck in the real life-like form, with Happy noting that Fairy Woman has been busy, running around the town to defeat the evil. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * * |Ēra}} * |Pāpuru Furea}} * Spells used *Smoke Crush Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Fairy Kick *Fairy Punch * *Fairy Wind Weapons used * |Etowāru Furūgu}} Manga & Anime Differences Navigation Category:Omake Episodes